1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device that has plural photoelectric conversion units in a pixel unit and generates an output signal corresponding to light reception of the plural photoelectric conversion units, an imaging apparatus, and a method of driving the solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2003-273342 and JP-A-2003-264281 disclose solid-state imaging devices.
In each of the solid state imaging devices, plural photoelectric conversion units are formed side by side on one surface of a semiconductor substrate to form a light receiving unit on the semiconductor substrate.
Plural wiring sections are formed between adjacent two photoelectric conversion units on the light receiving unit. The photoelectric conversion units receive light that has passed between the wiring sections formed on both sides of the photoelectric conversion units.